Make Me Love You
by ms-potter-snape
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out he's pregnant? How about when he doesn't remember ever having sex? Find out more...Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, Otherwise I would be rich and you would be reading this in a bloody book rather than on the internet.

A/N: This is a remake of the original Make Me Love You. General plot line the same. I just felt that the first moved to fast for my liking. Plus my writing style has changed a bit since the story was first posted. I also didn't realize people actually liked it. LOL. So here goes enjoy.

Chapter 1: I'm What!

Harry's POV

I looked at the cute little blonde medi-witch; she couldn't have been that much older than me. Just out of Hogwarts or whatever bloody school she came from. But her eyes reminded me of Madame Pompfrey, like she knew all and there was no way around it.

"Mr. Potter" She started

"Harry please" no more of this bloody formal crap. I wasn't standing for it anymore.

"Harry," she smiled, pausing seeming to enjoy the way it rolled of her tongue. "We've just gotten your test results back."

"And?" I had been feeling sick, throwing up in the morning, my back ached and I couldn't get rid of this odd craving for kippers and whipped cream.

"You're pregnant" She melancholy shuffled papers on the desk, as though this happened to men every day.

"I'm what?" I cringed. How in the bloody hell is this happening? I felt my stomach start to become queasy as I leaned against the bed in the examination room. My head started to spin.

"Harry are you alright?" She stood placing an arm on my back to steady me. "You better sit down" she helped me onto the bed and forced me to lay back.

"I'm sorry but I think you just told me that I'm pregnant" I cringed as she nodded. "But I think you may have missed this during your examination, I'm a boy. There aren't any baby-making parts inside of me." She smiled shaking her head.

"Obviously, no one ever explained the wizarding birds and the bees" she smiled, handing me some pamphlets out of her nurses' smock.

"Here's the gist of it. When a homosexual magical couple has sex if one or both of them is extremely powerful the one that has the most magic may conceive a child." She stopped leaning to press her hand against my forehead. "Thus putting you in the position you are in now, pregnant."

"It's not possible" I shook my head. She opened her mouth to say something. "It's not possible if I've never had sex"

"Obviously you have"

"Well obviously I don't remember having it!" I sat up abruptly. "This is not bloody possible. I cannot be pregnant" I mumbled to myself, head buried in my hands.

"We can do a paternity test if you like, it will take one to two days to get the results but at least you will know" I nodded stepping down off the examination room bed. "You can pick up your pre-natal vitamins from the secretary out front and please schedule a check up appointment for another three weeks"

"I'll do that" I mumbled stepping outside the door, taking the brown bag from the frumpy looking witch who reminded me of Mr. Filch.

I stepped out onto the busy London Street. "This just isn't possible" I groaned out loud looking at the pamphlets in my hand. One of them read in big cheerful letters "So You're Going to Be a Daddy" I cringed, at the cheesy smile that reminded me of Lockhart that was plastered on the face of a very pregnant young man. Why in the bloody hell can't I ever be bloody normal?

Snape POV

"My boy get out of bed" Dumbledore stood above me a glint in his eyes. I hate that glint I thought to myself.

"No Albus, It is my summer break and if I wish to stay in bed until bloody August I very well intend to do so." I groaned turning over.

"It's not healthy"

"When have you ever cared what is bloody healthy for me and what isn't?" I groaned, if you really cared you wouldn't have sent me to suffer the crutacius curse over and over again. Don't play Mr. Loving and caring now Albus, not now.

"You know that I care for you Severus, but if you decide to stay in your bed all summer that is up to you. You are a grown man and I can do nothing to change your mind" I watched as he turned his back to leave. Finally. "But Severus remember whatever it is that you lost, you can't get it back by sitting in bed all summer and avoiding it"

I hate Albus Dumbledore. I thought to myself. Why did he always have to be bloody right? I buried my head in my pillow, why couldn't I escape His smell. I breathed in, sandalwood and cinnamon invading my senses. "why?" I mumbled into my pillow, tears coming to my eyes, and I felt a deep pang in my chest as if I had been poked with a hot rod.

flashback

"Professor" A voice called form the doorway as I was nursing a glass of firewhiskey a salute to another end of a Hogwarts year. No more Weasley, No more Granger, and No more Potter.

he's not so bad a voice in my head said

whose not so bad

Potter, you know he strikes your fancy

You don't know anything, Potter is an abomination in my life If only I believed myself when I said that.

"Professor!" I looked up from my fire whiskey and the student who had been the bane of my existence for the last seven years stood in front of me looking slightly flustered, his tie and hair a mess.

"What is it Potter? Shouldn't you be celebrating with all your Gryfindor friends instead of down here bothering me with your presence?" I hissed at him, throwing him a steely gaze.

"I don't know Professor, I feel odd" he mumbled undoing a button on his shirt revealing a patch of skin.

"Potter I suggest you leave" I watched as he pulled his tie off placing it on my desk, oblivious to what I was saying. "POTTER!" I yelled at him, watching as he slowly stripped out of his shirt. He looked up at me a look of confusion in his eyes and pure lust.

"Get out of my office NOW!"

End of Flashback

If that night had never happened, I would never know what I was missing. I thought tears running down my face. Damn bloody Potions.

End of Ch.1

A\N: Thanks for reading, now press the little blue button and leave my review. Hope the rewrite is at least semi-better than the original. Thanks a lot.

Ms-Potter-Snape


	2. Chapter 2

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, Otherwise I would be rich and you would be reading this in a bloody book rather than on the internet.

A/N: This is the rewrite of Chapter 2 for Make Me Love You. I hope you all enjoyed the first. By the way I do appreciate any ideas you all have for the story line. Thanks for the reviews to those of you who gave them, flames however are not my idea of fun. I can't roast marshmallows over them. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Harry POV

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. At had only been one night and I felt the weariness on my shoulders. Pregnant. One word and it seemed to change my whole existence. I've always wanted a family, but I'd always pictured it me, and a wife and a few kids. That was until I figured I was gay and I gave up all hopes of ever being a daddy, biologically. Why had no one told me that blokes could get pregnant? And who the bloody hell did I have sex with?

I cringed, another sleepless night I hissed as my bare feet hit the cold wood floor of my flat in London. I needed slippers, and now I just may go out and buy them. The pamphlet had said something about keeping my feet warm. I couldn't quite remember. I looked at the boxes lining the walls of my flat; I had lived here for close to a month and a half and the majority of the housewarming gifts still sat in their boxes. It wasn't because I didn't have the time to do it, I was a bloody jobless bachelor and all I did was wander the city aimlessly during the day. The freedom I had never enjoyed growing up, I finally had and I lacked the knowledge of what to do with it. And now at 18 years it was going to be taken away by a baby, I smiled placing a hand on my belly, I don't mind.

I looked at the clock 10:30 the digital face blinked at me. Brunch with Hermione and Ron, bollocks I smiled racing around the apartment pulling my oversized clothing on and pulling my holy trainers onto my feet. In mid-step I apparated.

"Harry!" A very pregnant Hermione smiled wrapping her arms around me. "I've missed you," She looked as thought she was going to cry.

"Hermione it's only been two weeks," I smiled hugging her back.

"I know, but I worry about you in the city all by yourself, ya know you could stay in the guest house. You'd be closer to Charlie and me."

"Hermione I've told you I enjoy the city. I like being on my own" I lied through my teeth, It was dull and boring alone in the city.

"Hey chap" Ron smiled at me from his seat on Hermione's porch. What looked like a glass of orange juice sat in front of him.

"Hey" I grinned.

"I've made a wonderful spread Harry," Hermione smiled leading me to the porch.

"It all looks delicious" I smiled taking a seat between Ron and Hermione. "Why'd you let this one go again Ron?"

"It didn't help that she loved my brother," He reached grabbing a roll from the basket in front of him. "So what was this urgent news we had to hear?" Ron said around a mouthful of roll.

"Well um. I'm Pregnant" I took a sip of my juice that Hermione had poured. Watching as Ron seemed to choke on his roll and Hermione gave me a small surprised look.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" Hermione smiled passing me the fruit salad.

"That's the problem. I don't know"

"Have you slept with that many blokes you don't know which ones the father?" Ron gave me a glare.

"It's quite the opposite; I don't remember sleeping with any blokes." I stared thoughtfully at the salt and pepper shakers in front of me.

"Harry were you ---?" Hermione gave me a concerned look placing her hand on mine.

"No the pamphlets say the sex has to be mutual between two partners for either of them to conceive. I wanted it, he wanted it."

"I'm sorry Harry" Ron patted me on the back.

"For what? I'm going to be a daddy, or a mommy whichever way you look at it. I've always wanted that" Hermione and Ron both gave me a smile. "Now Ron you're the only one who has yet to give the group a baby" I smiled at him.

"Well ur. I proposed to Neville" He smiled sheepishly.

"Ronald" Hermione grinned, "when did this happen?"

"Ur. Last week I've been meaning to for some time It was just the right moment last week" He blushed a crimson. Neville and him had been dating since 6th year and after graduation had moved into a flat of their own.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said yes of course. No one says no to a Weasley" Ron said puffing his chest out in a proud fashion.

"I did" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah but another Weasley got you." He grinned smiling at Hermione and me.

I smiled sitting there as Ron and Hermione bickered about his bonding ceremony and other things. Sipping on my orange juice, I wished that things would always be like this.

"Harry" Hermione's hand came down on my shoulder. I looked up at her. "You're going to be a father, be happy" She gave me a concerned look.

I smiled at her. "I will be once I find out who the father is, and why I don't remember"

"When do you find that out?" Ron asked stuffing a spoonful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

"Tomorrow" The familiar sensation of butterflies crept into my stomach.

"What are you going to do when you find out?" Hermione asked a worried tone in her voice.

"I don't really know yet" I took a sip of orange juice. "I just need to know".

"We'll be here for you when you find out," Ron grinned stuffing his face with more food.

Severus' POV

I pushed the sleep from my eyes as I looked around my empty quarters.

"Hey Sev" A boy sat at the edge of my bed smiling at me. His brown hair tussled a golden tan on his skin, with a familiar pair of green eyes stared at me from under long brown eyelashes.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I groped from my covers, covering my bare chest. Am I hallucinating? Was I still asleep?

"I got in the same way you did the door, and you've spent the last seven years with me, you'd think you'd recognize me somewhat" I looked at him, noticing a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Harry?" This person couldn't be him, he had to be at least 25 not the 18 I knew Potter to be.

"bingo" he smiled standing up. He smiled and I blinked when I opened them he was gone.

"I'm going insane" I muttered, burying my head in a pillow. There is no way that was Harry bloody Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There goes another rewritten chapter. I hope you all like I know it's a little bit different than before, but I donno I somehow like it better this way. Now press the review box and leave me a lovely review. You know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I am neither rich nor all knowing, so I have no idea what book 7 contains even though I would like to. But all of this belongs to JK Rowling, and I am not her, unless I am and I am lying to you all.

A/N: This is a re-write of the original Make Me Love You, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Lies and Letters

Severus POV

I sat up expecting to see that Potter look alike at the foot of my bed like the night before. The first thought that crossed my mind that some annoying seventh year had decided to plague me with Polyjuice, until I realized it was summer hols and there were no annoying seventh years at the school, and that wouldn't explain why he looked so much older. But time travel is impossible, and time turners definitely did not go back several years into the past. It had to have been a dream. That's it, too much time in bed, not enough time outside my sub conscious had decided to play tricks on me.

I turned to my side, noticing a clear green bottle. "Dreamless Sleep Potion" I read aloud to myself. But that would mean no dreams, so it couldn't have been a dream. The Potter brat had somehow gotten into my rooms, if only that would explain why he looked 25 and kept calling me Sev. "Hallucinations" I mumbled standing to relieve my bladder the cold stone floors making me shudder as my feet touched them. "Bloody dungeons" I groaned.

"Yet you continue to live in them" a little voice in the back of my head said. Or was it, I turned quickly. The Potter brat was sitting in my bed, the spot I had just come from wearing nothing but Gryffindor burgundy boxers.

"How the bloody hell?" I groaned sliding back against the wall. Why wouldn't these hallucinations quit happening?

"You're not hallucinating" He said in a matter of fact tone like he knew what I was thinking. "Yes I'm the Potter brat as you are probably so eloquently thinking,"

He's come to kill me, I know it he knows what I did and he hates me for it. "So why do you insist on bothering me, go bother Dumbledore or something, just leave me alone!" I hissed, staring at the ground.

"Because the Headmaster doesn't need me, you need me at least for today" He stood sliding over to me. "Sev, no your Harry doesn't know what you did, not yet but he will soon and he's going to tell you something that will over joy you. Do not push him away, you have every right to take what he has to offer you Sev. If you don't your future is bleak I know I'm in it" He said cupping my face in his hands

"How?" He smiled, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks.

"That I can't tell you" He smiled and as sure as I knew he was there his hands on my face he was gone, just a ghost feeling of his hands on my cheeks.

I shuddered slumping to the floor. There was no way Potter would bring me any such happiness, and no matter how bleak my future is I will not let him in, I argued with myself attempting to convince myself of something I wasn't quite sure I would do.

Harry POV

I popped my head out of bed my comforter pooled around my ankles. Today I'm going to find out who flippin buggered me and erased my memory. Than I would kill him, well no but he would be injured greatly. I hung my head trying to erase the headache that had bothered me all night. I stood going into the bathroom and pulling a headache potion out of the medicine cabinet.

"You look like hell" the mirror said cheerfully.

"So do you" I mumble downing the potion in one gulp. I strode out moving to my closet, all the clothes I had were still the Dursley hand me downs and way too big, holy, and fading. It wasn't like I couldn't afford new clothes, with five Potter Vaults and nine Black Vaults filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts and even more with heirlooms I would never have to work a day in my life unless I wanted to I just never went shopping.

I reached in pulling the least faded t-shirt and pants from the closet and quickly got dressed. When was this bloody letter going to get here? I thought stepping into the kitchen to put some tea on; a strong cup of tea was in order if I had to wait all day for it.

Just as I sat down on the loveseat with my cup of tea and a good book a knock came from the door. "Who is it?" I called from my seat.

"Letter for Mr. Potter" A voice called from the other side of the door. Odd why hadn't it been sent by owl. I stood fingering my wand as I slowly opened the door. A man in a courier's uniform stood there a thick piece of parchment in his hand. "Here ya go Mr. Potter" He smiled, handing me the envelope if you could sign here, he handed a clipboard to me and I signed it. "Have a nice day" He gave me a big cheesy grin.

"Same to you" I said in a half daze stepping back into my flat. It was finally here, the name of my baby's father was inside. I set the envelope on the table. I couldn't open it, not alone. I cringed at what my reaction would be when I found out. I had been so ready to know, so willing to hurt whoever it was and I couldn't open it now that it was here.

I went to the fireplace tossing a bit of floo powder in so I could make a call. "Hermione Wesley" I said, a sob catching in my throat.

"Hello" Hermione's head popped into the grate.

"Hey" I smiled solemnly at her.

"Is it there?" She smiled, and I nodded. "I'm coming through" I knew she would and I stepped back to allow her access. In a flurry she was through giving me a big hug. "It'll be okay" she reassured me for the 18th time.

"I know" I sat on my chair, picking the envelope up from the table, her hands came down on my shoulders in a comforting gesture. I opened it and read….

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are happy to tell you that the paternity of your baby is Severus Tobias Snape. If you have any questions please feel free to contact us through floo or come into the office. Best Wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Flynn_

"Hermione" I shook my head handing her the envelope. Snape I thought to myself. When? How?

"Snape" She says shocked, placing the envelope on the table. "Harry you loved him all through your seventh year, how in the world?" She wrapped her arms around me for the second time. "There has to be a good excuse for him"

"I know" I hung my head. "I'm going to kill him" I growled standing and making my way to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ohhh….Okay. Hope you all like. Now leave me a lovely review at the bottom of the page.


	4. Chapter 4

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: Yet again…Not Mine, you all know who it belongs to.

A/N: Re-write of Chapter 4 hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4:

Harry POV

"I'm going to kill him" I repeated to myself, he couldn't be the father of my baby. I thought apparating in front of my flat door, to the front of the Hogwarts gates a familiar pop was next to me as Hermione apparated after me.

"Harry calm down, you can't just go in there yelling at him" She placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Why not? He buggered me and obliviated me! I think I have every right to go in there and yell at him!" I yelled at her realizing tears were coming down my face I wiped them away.

"He has to have a reason, he would never to one of his students" She wrapped her arms around me in a soothing hug.

"I know" I sobbed into her shoulder, "I have to know. Why he would do this, I need to know" my shoulders shook as I tried to hold back the tears.

"I know" She ran her fingers through my hair, in a soothing gesture. "I know" she repeated placing a kiss on my cheek. "Tea afterwards, no matter what time" I nodded and kissed her cheek.

Severus POV

"Severus Snape" A very angry voice called from the living room. How did whoever that is get into my quarters. I threw my blanket over my head; maybe if they thought I was asleep they would go away. "Severus Snape, get your arse out of bed, I know you're not asleep" A very familiar voice said from what sounded like my doorway. Harry bloody Potter, he knows.

I sat up and looked at him, his face red with anger or tears I wasn't quite sure. "Potter it is not polite to barge into someone's rooms uninvited"

"You threw the niceties out the window, when you stuck your cock up my arse and obliviated me" He looked at me, a look of sadness on his face.

"How did you find out?" I shook my head burying it back in my comforter.

"You forgot one little thing" he said a hint of joy in his voice.

"What?" I looked at him, his hand on his abdomen his eyes locked on mine. "No?" He's pregnant, that's not possible.

"Yeah, I am. Pregnant" He looked down at his abdomen. "almost 3 months along"

"I didn't mean to" He needed to know what exactly happened that night. "Harry you came to me the night of Graduation, and you were under the influence of a potion called Le Amor. If we hadn't you would have driven yourself insane"

"Why did you obliviate me?" He moved and sat on the bench across from my bed.

"You woke up the next morning, and all you could say 'is not this way'. You were very distraught I couldn't control you."

"I don't know what to say, I was ready to come down here and castrate you." He hung his head, tears in his eyes. He doesn't know the speculation of Wizarding Pregnancies.

"Harry what do you know about Wizarding pregnancies?"

"I know that when two people of the same sex with strong magic, they can conceive, at least that's what the pamphlet said."

I nodded my head, he was better off not knowing, at least not yet. "I wouldn't have done what I did, if I didn't think that it was the only way" I looked at him, and it also didn't help that I was infatuated with you since the beginning of your seventh year, I thought to myself.

"I know, it must have been pretty horrible" he looked at me in question.

"yes dreadfully" I sarcastically said, a look of hurt flashed across his face. "No Potter it was one of my most memorable experiences you weren't half bad whoever you decide to spend your life with will be very a lucky gentleman" I wish it could be me. A smile crossed his lips.

"Don't call me Potter, Professor" He said, running his fingers through his messy hair. "You called me Harry before, it was nice. And seeing as I am carrying your child, it would probably be best."

"You are going to keep it?" I looked at him, hoping he would.

"Yes Professor,"

"Harry call me Severus I think the situation calls for it" A grin came on his face. "Harry will you allow me to see the child?"

"Of course, he or she is just as much yours as it is mine"

"Thank you Harry, even though the circumstances that the child was conceived under were not ideal, you are giving me the one thing I never thought I would be able to have," It was true, if only I could have you too.

"Severus would you like to get some lunch and discuss the baby?" It sounded like a date, but I knew better than to hope for that, it would be a totally platonic visit for the child's well being.

"Of course," I said.

"Tomorrow afternoon than?" he smiled at me and I decided I liked it when he smiled, something he hadn't done enough in the last year.

"Yes, I will meet you in Diagon Alley"

"Wear muggle clothes; well go to this Italian restaurant that I love" He turned to walk out of the room.

"Harry" he turned to look at me, "Thank you" he just smiled and walked out of the room.

A/N: Here ya go. Sorry it took so long, very busy weekend. So I'm thinking should I have another wizard tell Harry the speculation associated with wizarding pregnancies or should I just let him find out on his own? Or just let their relationship progress slowly and surely. Just let me know in a review. Thanks to all of you that have left reviews they put smiles on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: None of this is mine; otherwise I would be swimming in money and not living in this crappy apartment wondering where my rent is coming from. Lol. You know who it belongs to, so don't bother asking.

Chapter 5:

Harry's POV

Tea with Hermione had gone well, we sat up talking about Severus and recalling our seventh year at Hogwarts and lunch was going to be happening in roughly an hour from now and that was why I was standing in the Hogwarts Library looking for books on wizarding pregnancy so I would at least know something about what was happening to my body.

"Madame Pince" I smiled looking at the elderly librarian who was shelving books for the upcoming school year.

"Harry dear, what brings you back to my humble library" She smiled at me her motherly smile. "Not causing trouble I hope"

"No, I was wondering if you had any books on wizard pregnancy" I looked at her a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Really, who's the lucky gent?" She asked walking towards a section of books.

"Um, were trying to keep it hush hush" I smiled at her, not really knowing if Severus wanted everyone knowing yet.

"Alright dearie," She said stopping in front of several books about magical pregnancy.

"Well just let me know if you need anything" she walked away a slight all knowing smile on her face, she definitely reminded me of Albus.

I picked a few off the shelves that looked like an easy read for the short time I had, and sat down in a comfortable chair across from a lit fireplace and smiled remembering the last time I had been in here, the week of N.E.W.T.S with Hermione and Ron arguing on the couch next to my chair. Good times, and it had only been three months before.

I opened the first book the spine cracking in my hands, they were practically new I guess most people hadn't even opened them.

_Intro to Male Wizarding Pregnancy_

_First off congratulations that you and your partner have conceived a child or are planning to, a child is a happy wonderful to bring into a happy union._

I snorted after the first line, happy union hell I couldn't even remember the conception of our child.

_Now while the conception of your child is going to be a lot easier than the actual birth process we are sure that you will come out of this in very good shape. Different than a regular pregnancy you will have to take a potion to initiate the birthing canal several hours before the actual birth, it is relatively painless and a very simple potion that any potion pharmacy will carry or you could prepare yourself. _

_Different than regular pregnancy a same sex pregnancy requires two very powerful people who have to agree to the intercourse can conceive a child. On the other hand in nine out of ten male pregnancies the couples are soul mates or have a very deep connection._

Soul mates! I thought. Was I Snape's soul mate and why hadn't he told me this. He must have known this, being a pureblood wizard and all. "That git" I whispered out loud. Standing quickly I ran from the room.

"Mr. Potter slow down" I heard Madame Pince from behind me. But I ignored her continuing my pace out of the castle. He should already be waiting at the gate. I saw him at the end of the walkway pacing back and forth.

"Snape, you!" I halted in front of him trying to catch my breath.

"Harry are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You knew" I breathed deeply poking a finger into his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter. But I suggest you not poke me again." He pushed my hand away.

"Soul mates!" I blurted out, a look of shock came over his face and he hung his head in defeat. "You knew! And you didn't tell me"

"Yes I knew," his raised his eyes at me a glint of sadness in his eyes he looked like he was holding back tears. "I didn't know when we did what we did, but I'm pretty sure now" a single tear fell from his eyes. I reached my hand up and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The anger in my chest subsided and a feeling of worry raised.

"I thought it would be for the best"

"Don't try and tell me what's for the best. All I've ever been told is what's best for me I don't need that excuse anymore. I'm an adult now, have been for some time now I should have a say in what's for best for me." I place my hand on his arm causing him to raise his head at me and look into my eyes.

"Harry I am not a nice man I have done things that would make you cringe" he ran one of his hands through his hair.

"Severus, I don't care remember I'm the annoying Potter brat and boy-who-bloody-won't-die," he cringed at my words.

"But you're the savior of the wizarding world, everyone would look at you like—"

"Like a freak, like they've always thought of me" I interrupted in him. "Plus it'll give them something new to write about." I smiled at him.

"Harry-"I cut him off kissing him on the cheek his eyes fluttered at me speechless.

"If that's all I had to do to shut you up I would have done it as first year," he gave me a smile a chuckle coming from him. Before I knew it his lips came on mine in a passionate simple kiss. It took my breath away.

"Same to you" he smirked at me.

"Our baby needs both of its parents, and I want you in our life no matter what we've done it's all different now"

"You'll change your mind but for now I will say yes"

"I won't change my mind" I smiled kissing him back.

"Shall we go to dinner?" he asked ending the kiss and offering me his arm.

"That sounds nice" We walked away from the gate heading into Hogsmeade.

A/N: Okay that's what ya'll get, it's a little longer sorry no sev's pov but its all kind of straight forward. Hope you all like. Now give me a review….please.


	6. Chapter 6

Make Me Love You

By, Ms. Potter-Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing all of this belongs to a lady who is probably being pampered as I write these words. So yeah, you know who owns it and I am obviously not her. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Severus POV

_Harry bloody Potter is my soul mate _I thought looking down at the boys head laying in my lap his eyes shut in a deep sleep_ and he's carrying my child_ whatever God was out there was playing a very sick mean game on me or I was finally getting my due rewards after so many years of service to the Order. It had only been three weeks since our fight outside the Hogwarts gates and they had been the most stressful three weeks of my life. After every petty argument I thought the boy would leave or wake up one morning realizing who he was with. But he laid here still content to be with the oily potions master of Hogwarts. I breathed out and shut my eyes a small smile on my face.

"you should do that more often," he whispered from my lap and I opened my eyes meeting his emerald eyes that still took my breath away.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Smile" He sat up leaning against me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I should, should I? And why is that?'

"Because I said so" he gave me a cheeky grin.

"And I take orders from you since when?"

"Hmmm since right now" He looked at me leaning forward to kiss me, his lips met with mine and for the zillionth time he took my breath away, and sent shivers up my spine. He broke the kiss and smiled at me, and slowly I smiled back at him. "Breaks over" he smiled looking around my rooms at all of the boxes that sat in piles.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he nodded.

We were moving in together into a small home, if by small you meant the size of a football field, in Hogsmeade. It was still close to Hogwarts so I could continue to teach and close enough so that I could go home every night to have dinner. It had been Harry's idea and I still wasn't sure how he had convinced me that this was the right move. So after ten long years I was leaving Hogwarts for domesticated life, who would have thought the greasy old potions professor would have gone shopping for pots and pans, and other delightful things.

"Why are you?" He said pausing to pick up a roll of tape from a stack of boxes.

"No I would follow you as far as you would let me" he smiled moving to pack several potions ingredients into an empty box.

"Hermione and Ron will be here pretty soon with the triplets" he smiled it had been a week since the triplets had been born and we had been so occupied with moving and packing that he had only gone to see the babies once, and had come home smelling of baby formula and baby barf yet he had a huge smile on his face and continued to walk around the rest of the day with a huge grin.

"Joyful" I mumbled this was going to be my first interaction with the whole trio since Harry and I had jumped in to whatever you called our relationship,_ and I will probably not live to see tomorrow _ I thought folding some sheets that were laid on an armchair.

"Give em a chance will ya?" he pouted sticking his bottom lip out at me.

"They hate me, and they always will" I mumbled sitting on the armrest of the same chair the sheets were piled on.

"No they don't they haven't hated you since you saved Dumbledore's life and sent Malfoy to jail for eternity" he smiled kissing me on my cheek and grabbing my hands in his. "They know that you're a good person and they respect everything you have done for us, including this" He kissed both of my hands slowly a small smile crept onto his face as he looked past me into the doorway. I turned, spying Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley with three little newborn babies in tow.

I nodded at them and moved to pack some more of my belongings into several small boxes with the wonders of magic you'd think there was some spell for moving.

"They look wonderful!" Harry said a hint of pure happiness in his voice as I saw him move to take the one baby Ron was holding.

"How's my Isabella?" He cooed kissing the baby on the cheek.

"Hello Sir" I looked to my side the Weasley had moved to stand by me when I have no idea.

"Hello" I said and noticed he held his hand out with the seriousness of me shaking his hand, I nodded took his hand in mine and gave it a firm grip.

"You hurt my best friend and I will you Snape. I'm not blind I see that he's happy and in love but even people who are in love can still get hurt" He mumbled on.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Finally standing up to the big greasy git of a Potions master are you?" He nodded his chest puffing out a big in approval.

"Ron don't get a big head" The Granger girl said handing me one of the baby boys she was holding. "Ya should hold him for a bit get used to the feeling" she smiled.

"This ones name is?" I asked looking down at the tell tale Weasley hair, and freckles but the rest was Granger to a T.

"Connor" She smiled "he's the youngest by two and half minutes."

"Well Connor in a few years you'll be cowering in fear of me" I joked cradling the baby in my arms, and I looked at Harry who smiled at me back a big smile on his face as he played with the other two babies in his arms.

My chest tightened as I realized that this is what I want, and I smiled gazing at Harry, my soul mate.

A/N: Okay Okay I know very OOC for Snape, but here's the deal…he's just found the man of his dreams his soul mate, Voldermort's dead, he's free and he's going to have a family don't you think that would change you a bit too? So anyway sorry took so long, been really busy with school and class work but I hope ya'll enjoy. By the way suggestions are much appreciated, so I dunno should I throw a spike into the middle of their happy existence or should I wait a bit….let me know.


End file.
